In an optical communication, it is of high practical importance to increase the spectral efficiency. the spectral efficiency can be improved by signal shaping techniques such as probabilistic shaping. In probabilistic shaping, the constellation of symbols is on a uniform grid with differing probabilities per constellation point. The motivation of probabilistic shaping is to generate a signal constellation having a Gaussian distribution that matches that of noise so that the overall information entropy can be maximized.